scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
A glitch is a short-lived fault in a system. -Super Scribblenauts ~Scribblenauts Remix Glitches Freezing the Game *Drop earth magic on a loituma girl *In action 2-4 put a large air vent 'beside the '''barrier ' by your left, the two bombs will start floating in the air and with some luck, bombs will start to fall endlessly from the ''''large pipe chunk, ' if the bombs don't explode, there will be so many bombs that the game will freeze! If not, then just enjoy the fireworks! *Throw a boomerang into the ground, while it's still in the ground click it, if done correctly, you should have a red boomerang in your hand and an X inside the floor. Unequip the boomerang, it will float! Put it anywhere and it will stay there. Put the boomerang high in the air. Attach a rope to it. The rope will fall to the ground slowly. pick the rope up. go away from the boomerang in the air. Unequip the rope. delete the rope. you will see a piece of the rope still stuck to the boomerang. click the rope. the game will freeze. *Put an eel and a Grunter on the same level. *In A6-11, using rope on the apples or lettuce and letting the zebras or hippos eat it will freeze the game. *Make a Rickroll then quickly drop Blue Magic on it. It will be in an Ice Cube. Rotate the ice cube on its side quickly! let it go and when the rickroll explodes in the iceblock sideways, the game freezes! * Put a ninja shark and ghost shark near each other (only in Scribblenauts). *Put stilts on a mannequin (only in Scribblenauts). *Sometimes, when an animal with a saddle on dies, the game freezes *Go back in time. make a hostile animal. use cupid bow on it. get on it and interact with a teleporter or time machine and it will go into a black screen *The first time you interact with a holdable instrument (Example: Kulinkitang or kayo) and drop it next to you and very quickly tap it and tap interact it sometimes freezes *Summon a Robosaur, but don't make it like you. Now put a saddle on it then ride it. Get a T-rex and fight them. Don't get off the saddle when the robosaur blows up the game freezes. *Summon a Chupacabra and a sheep. When he attacks the sheep the game freezes (only in Scribblenauts). *-On any level of Super Scribblenauts type in pregnant potion. Put it on the starite. It will have a baby starite. Get it and it will freeze your DS! *-In Super Scribblenauts, burn any object with a firebreathing chainsaw or buzzsaw. *-Get three or four resurrective antimatters and place them in a row. spawn a bridge and drop it on them. *Have an "Immortal immune omnivorous X" eat a "Toxic X" Good Glitches *If you get a "strong knight helmet", get something and flick it up with your finger, Maxwell will flash. -Dimentio8. *To complete any action level, type in vending machine, basket, casket, or coffin. Get a string, cord, handcuffs, or shackles. Attach it to the starite. Put the string in the basket/vending machine. The starite will go INSIDE the vending machine/basket! Bring the vending machine/basket to you. Open it up! GET THE STARITE! (will not work in Super) *Put a rope on the starite and put the rope on the top side if a steel gate. then put an airvent next to the starite and it should go through the gate! *This glitch will allow you to skip past the "solve the level three different ways" challenges. First, let's say you had to use an Axe to cut down a tree for the starite. On the first try, write Axe as usual. On the second try, write "Cake Axe" or "Cheese Axe" or some other "Word Axe" thing that isn't a real word in the game (so Cake Giant works, while Frost Giant does not!) and it will appear as an Axe, Giant, whatever and will let you use it even if you used the normal "Axe" in the first try. *-To get infinite complexity bar in super scribblenauts, make a colossal winged gun. shoot a few bullets and when they are destroyed they lose 2x complexity then when they were created, lowering the complexity bar every time a bullet is shot and destroyed. *Unplaced bodies of water, such as lakes, oceans, or ponds, will cause boats and other floating objects to float, simply when being moved by the cursor, or left in a red (invalid) position. *First get a supersonic flying wheel chair. Then a spiked crusher. Get on the wheel chair and land on the crusher. Now you can fly through any object. Others *Make a tarpit. Any building will fall right through it. Ex. Door, skyscraper, house, empire state building. Drop the building. The exceptions do not apply in super. They will still fall through the tarpit. *Place a Maxwell and after he spawns 2 objects and a long giant flying bridge falls, kill him, the long giant flying bridge and 1 of the 2 objects that the Maxwell spawned with a giant RPG. If done correctly every time you kill the last object left with a giant RPG, it will respawn as a different object as if the maxwell was alive. from Reapeatingmouth1. *Write pond, ocean, pool, or swamp. place it into the ground. Write shrink magic. Use the shrink magic to shrink the object. The object will shrink but the water stays the same size! *Create an object with the adjective big. Create a colossal cage (bird cage works more often) and put the big object in the cage. Hit the cage with a shrink ray and the object inside will grow while the cage shrinks, eventually the object will be outside the cage but is still registered as inside. (only in Super. may work with other sizes, haven't checked) *-Go to the playground mode (Where you are when you start the game). Place an object where it shows a big "X" on top of it. Go to the "playground select" screen, don't do anything, and go back. The "X" changes colour. It will change into the same colour of the object you just spawned, and when you wait long enough, it gets to the point when tapping an object change its colour, and then ''it gets to the point where ''other objects change colour including the background, which they stop changing after it's off the screen. *-As you are collecting a starite, drag an object that is rideable or able to e picked up over Maxwell. When he collects the Starite, he will still be colored blue/yellow to show he can use something. *-Spawn a watery machine. Do not drag it anywhere, just let it float in air with an X. The machine will lose all four health circles while in air, causing it to be gone, but you can still see it. You can no longer do anything with the machine. You cannot drag it anywhere, and if you try to shoot it, it passes through. *-Spawn a shield and a hot dude. Then give Maxwell a freeze ray. Move the dude behind the shield, then shoot the shield. Because the dude is hot, the shield should be cold, and the dude warm. Move the dude in front of the shield, then the shield will flash until he freezes. *-Spawn a time machine, and a shrink ray. Shrink the time machine, then go to any time period. Stay close to the time machine and shrink something, then go back to your time period while "small" is still on the screen. The time machine will be shrunken, but it will still say small if analized. *~Summon anything, such as a pregnant mom. Give her the colossal gun. When she gives birth, the gun will be her size, but still have it's colossal property, and shoots colossal bullets. You can do this with anyone that can hold an item, or an item that can be held. The glitch is useless with melee weapons. This glitch does not work with people with a size adjective, as that will be applied to the gun, and ruin it. You can only use medium size people. This works with vehicles. *~There is a glitch to do the opposite of this. Spawn a super X, such as a knight. A good level to do this is a level such as remix level 2-7. When he gets big, the sword will be big. Remove the sword and give it to a small super knight. When that knight gets huge, take it away. You can repeat this process. The sword will still say Huge *~When a person gets hurt from a certain object in Scribblenauts Remix , they'll get paralyzed and only cannot walk, but still attack without having the adjective. This can happen to Maxwell. It has occurred with these items: MURDEROUS MEDIEVAL MILITARY SHARP TOXIC EXPLOSIVE SUPER INVISIBLE TASTY TRAP *~There is also another way to perform this. Have someone get hit by a trap. Soon after, have someone turn that trap into a starite. The victim is paralyzed. *~In Scribblenauts Remix, shooting a frostbreathing flamethrower causes the flamethrower to show a very sped up fire animation. Dragging the flamethrower stops it, shooting starts it. *~In Scribblenauts remix, taking an object with the adjectives "SPEEDY CAFFEINATED RUNNING EXCITED X" will make Maxwell/anyone else do the level complete/starite animation. X stands for any word. By doing this, it's possible to make a fake starite that makes you do the action. *destroying the wheels on a wheelchair let's it move through anything. A way to move it is flying. *-You can walk inside of a wall. first on superscribblenauts go to the playgound showing a house. go up to the attic and get rid of the bogeyman. then place an immovable platform in the gap. get a large air vent and turn it so it is facing the left. glue it in place. you will be blown towards the far end. spawn a long wall and place it into the current of air. it will blow towards you and you will become trapped between the two walls. finally if you run towards the long wall you will become trapped inside the wall. now you can move around a bit but don't jump. this will cause you to come flying out the box. *-To get onto the other side of the moving steel gate on the teleport level of super scribblenauts spawn a 'cannibalistic large steelgate'. then put it near the moving gate and it wll eat it. then you can go through onto the other side and the portal won't be there. you can walk around as well. *-There is a glitch that affects people. This occurs when you summon a STRONG FERTILE EXPLOSIVE FAST MOM. As she gives birth, she'll become taller, until she looks like she's walking in air. This will stop after she gives birth 3 times, but if a male humanoid NPC passes by her, she will give birth until she reaches the top of the area and eventually disappear from view, but she may give birth still, however it will stop. *-Some times on creating small objects (AKA "the weirdos") they will turn purple with green polka-dots.There is no specific reason to this but it is most likely causes by too many small objects. *There's a boomerang glitch in remix that let's you go through walls and more. Spawn a klepto god, ride a ridable boomerang, touch somewhere to go there, drag the god to the boomerang while it's flying, the god will hold the boomerang and can go anywhere with you, and make you red. To make Maxwell red, put the god in destructible ground. Blow it up with flimsy grenades, and the boomerang will eventually blow up too. You will be red. If you drag the god, it will be green and your game will crash. *There is a glitch in Scribblenauts where you can get petrified texture in playground. It is unknown how to do it again. *If you drop a very small object from high, it will fall through the ground and out of our lives *The Infinity Fall glitch is where an object or character falls offscreen and doesn't return. It will also give you the space in your thermostate back. This normally occures with small objects around the size of a Bomb to a 'Microscopic' Caterpillar. it also happens when the ground goes from flat to form a slope(hill). It also happens with bullets when you shoot directly down. *When you throw a boomerang just right in the right corner the pool it will disappear along with the grassy part of the ground. If you jump in where the pool was you fall to your death. The ground is still there though. *If you make a Tarpit and shoot into it with a gun, the bullets will go through the tar and the Tarpit. Eventually it will sink very slowly into the ground until it hits something above ground (if you were shooting in the Tarpit or around a hill) or goes offscreen. *In scribblenauts remix, putting a Sinking person in a tar pit will cause their health bar to move up until it reaches a platform, such as the castle playground. When it reaches, the person will be stuck in the platform. If there's no platform, the person will stay. *~In scribblenauts remix, you can destroy a tar pit and leave a giant bottomless hole in the map. Apply the following items to the tar pit: Magic, Germ, Plasma, Normal potion, Invisible potion. Shoot the tar pit with a gun. The tar pit will disappear. *Due to the 1.3 update of Thursday, January 05, 2012, if you had a winter playground, it will be combined with the normal playground because of setting the default, but this glitch is an extremely rare phenomenon, only when updating to make the default playground. *On Super, if you spawn a time machine and spawn another on top of it, jump up and click the top one. Then click a time period. You will fall and it will ask you again and again which time period you would like to go to. This will keep happening even if you click back. Your animation will slow down and the sound and flashing will be out of synch. The sound will be messed up sounding like there are multiple time machines. *Embedded Glitch/Layering Glitch:If You can time it just right, When using an EMP Grenade after it detonates if you try to move it, it will become embedded on the screen due to an layering glitch. You cannot get rid of it unless you hit the start button(On Screen). *In Remix, the adjective "smelly" has interesting effects. On weapons where you have to load the ammo, such as cannon, it will cause the weapon to launch the ammo up, which may destroy the weapon. On an interaction weapon, it will launch the ammo in random directions, although the chain gun will only start or stop releasing the particles. A smelly firearm will also launch bullets in random directions, but weaponized vehicles arent affected. A smelly flamethrower will release harmful fire particles, which can also be achieved by using strictly "firebreathing smelly." Some sprays, such as extinguisher and flint, will not spray. Bug spray will not show particles. Rain Clouds will not work, same for snow blowers, showers, etc. *In Scriblenauts Remix, if you spawn a pool, then grab it with a lasso, then you will be able to pick it up and destroy it/ palce it elsewhere, leaving a bottomless pit. It also lets you fly aroung inside the the ground if you have a flying device (wings, jetpack, etc). *In Remix, when you use an EMP on an electric flying object, it will slowly fall. This occurs on flying electronics that have "sentient," such as the jetpack. This also occurs when using a flying vehicle. It will not fall at normal speed unless you try to move with it. Different ways to do this is using other other ways to make vehicles unusable, such as freeze ray, germ, and dart gun. *In Remix, Take a vampire and have it wear a hat and glue garlic to the front of the hat and the vampire will be doing a running away animation but will move in the opposite direction, somewhat like a moonwalk, gluing it to the back of the hat will cause it to run in both directions so fast that it will look like a two headed vampire with two feet running two different directions. in the other games the result would be that the vampire running around in circles too scared to chase or hurt other people. *Make a Pregnant dad and give him a colossas minigun, when you see a "baby dad" pick him up and make a baby dad then pick him up then you should be holding 2 of them at the same time! (only in remix and should use on playground. Category:uncategorized